1. Field of the Invention
One or more embodiments of the invention are related to the field of augmented reality, messaging and multi-factor recognition for example for use in conjunction with objects that display or contain identifiable codes such as but not limited to cards, card products, identification cards, credit cards, and prepaid card products such as plastic gift cards, digital gift cards, paper gift certificates and stored value products. More particularly, but not by way of limitation, one or more embodiments of the invention enable an augmented reality messaging system and method based on multi-factor recognition for example that may be utilized on any object such as a prepaid card product or any other object that is associated with and/or displays an identifier such as a unique code or unique account code.
2. Description of the Related Art
Objects that include identifiable codes include cards such as identification cards, credit cards and prepaid cards for example. Prepaid card products include plastic gift cards and tokens, paper gift certificates, loyalty cards, and digital representations thereof. Prepaid card products have gained widespread use in the United States and other countries around the world. In 2010, sales of prepaid gift cards totaled $261.2 billion, according to Mercator Advisory Group (Eighth Annual Closed Loop Prepaid Market Assessment). It should be noted that the terms “prepaid” and “stored value” refer to two types of payment tokens. The Federal Reserve System's Payments System Development Committee (PSDC) defines “prepaid” as being “associated with products for which the prefunded value is recorded on a remote database”. The term “stored value” is associated with products for which prefunded value is recorded on the payment instrument” via an embedded microprocessor. At the current time, the vast majority of gift cards on the market are of the “prepaid” type. The emergence of prepaid card products has provided consumers with a quick and convenient shopping alternative. For example, a gift buyer may purchase a gift card from a merchant that is valued at a specific dollar amount and present it to a recipient. The recipient may use the gift card to purchase any product or service supplied by the merchant. Prepaid card products are convenient for the giver, and allow the recipient to choose the preferred gift item.
Whether in digital or physical form, known prepaid card products are linked to a remote financial database through the use of an account code. This account code is a unique string that may include both numbers and letters. On physical gift cards, this account code can be encoded onto a magnetic stripe, or a smart card, or represented in barcode format. This format allows the account code to be captured quickly at the point of sale/redemption by swiping or scanning on point of sale (POS) equipment. The account code is also represented in “human readable” format as a failsafe in case the code must be manually keyed into the POS due to equipment or card failure. In addition, the account code must be manually input in the case of web-based redemption.
Prepaid card products are often purchased as gifts for others, for example for events such as birthdays, holidays, special occasions, and incentives. Many methods have been utilized for packaging and distributing the prepaid card product to add presentational value. For example, the buyer may secure a gift card inside a greeting card and package both inside of an envelope. In addition, a variety of specialized paper card carriers, backers, and cardboard containers have been developed to add convenience and visual appeal to the experience of receiving a prepaid card product. These presentation systems provide limited space for handwriting the name of the recipient, as well as the value of the prepaid card product enclosed, a personal message or some type of expression, for example a congratulatory expression. The gift presentation is important since gift cards by themselves, while valued and convenient, are often viewed as somewhat impersonal since they require minimal thought and effort from the giver.
Known presentation systems are limited in the use of digitization and mobile technologies that can enhance and extend the moment of gift discovery. Recent developments in augmented reality have demonstrated some capabilities for coupling digital experiences with inanimate objects. Augmented reality (AR) is a technology that enables pictures, text and video to be overlaid onto a real image and viewed through a mobile device or camera-enabled computer. Augmented reality technology is now enabling a new generation of applications that entertain and provide practical use. Many mobile applications allow the user to engage in augmented reality experiences by pointing their camera-enabled device, such as a mobile phone, at an object that has been marked, tagged, or otherwise printed with an identifying graphic specifically designed to trigger the AR experience. One such system is described in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2011/0055049, entitled “Method and System for Creating An Augmented Reality Experience in Connection With a Stored Value Token”. Since this system relies upon the pre-printed marker, its use is limited to the distribution of that marker. For example, if a retail chain store, for example “ABC Company” deploys this technology for its prepaid card products, the consumer can only use the technology in association with ABC Company's prepaid card products.
Optical Character Recognition (OCR) is widely used to convert paper-based data, such as documents, books, receipts and printed records, into an editable electronic format. Image recognition is a similar technology that interprets and identifies images by such characteristics as size, shape, color and position. One system that shows a rich media object on a photographic image of an object include U.S. Patent Application Publication Serial No. 2011/0201362, entitled “Augmented Media Message”. This system does not meet the specific needs of the prepaid card product. For example, a retail outlet will commonly offer many thousands of gift cards with the same artwork. If two separate individuals, for example an Aunt and an Uncle, happen to each buy a gift card from the same merchant for the same individual, for example a nephew, and attach a message using the photographed object as the trigger, there exists the potential of triggering the wrong media message since there is no use of any unique identifier on each card. Also, using a photographed object as the trigger relies upon the quality of the original photo and the ability of the recipient's mobile device to accurately match the given object to the photographed image. Furthermore, the recipient must receive both the photo and object in order to experience the message. Lastly, the prior art does not relate to online images, such as digital gift cards.
For at least the limitations described above there is a need for an augmented reality messaging system and method based on multi-factor recognition.